A wireless device such as a cell phone or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) provides a user with various functionality such as telephony, email, text messaging, etc. The user can be provided with this functionality even when the user moves from one location to another location. Wireless devices offer the user the flexibility of mobility, which is absent in wired devices.
Although the flexibility of mobility can offer advantages for the user, at the same time there might be certain disadvantages. In particular, since the wireless device is portable, the user might accidentally misplace the wireless device. The result is that the user might have to spend time looking for the wireless device. Looking for the wireless device can be time consuming and annoying for the user.
An existing approach for finding the wireless device is to call the wireless device using another phone. Upon hearing audible ringing from the wireless device, the user can typically locate the wireless device based on the audible ringing. However, if the wireless device has been configured to not ring, then calling the wireless device will not help the user to locate the wireless device. Thus, the existing approach does not adequately solve the problem.